Draco's Lips
by SweetandSpicy180
Summary: Ginny Weasley can't help but like Draco Malfoy's lips, with some Blaise and Colin, with just a little Ron Hermione …
1. Chapter 1

His Lips.

Disclaimer: If only I owned Harry Potter but no I don't..… I am just some dreamer . Also this is my first fan fiction so please don't hold back on reviews I need all the help I can get.

Summary: Ginny Wesley and Draco Malfoy have a new found interest in each other or is it much more, and what's going on here Blaise and Colin it has gotten juice… I really suck at summaries so please read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New and Improved

"GIN. HURRY UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN AND YOU WILL NEVER GET THROUGH YOUR SIXTH YEAR" Ron shouted as he banged his fist into my door. I wish he would shut up, or at least stop that infernal noise I swear if he didn't stop the Burrow might fall down.

"I'm up Ron just give me two seconds or I swear I will hex you… Remember last time!?" I could hear his gulp from the other side of the door.

Oh, I do love that memory, you see Ron thought it funny to put Fred and George's "Singing Canary" in my soup five weeks ago. After I drank it my hair turned an awful shade of bright yellow and I keep singing like a bird while flopping my arms around like a manic. Let's just say that he was picking bats out of his nose for about a week.

"Fine, no need for violence just get dressed and eat breakfast your trucks down here already, we leave in thirty-minutes!"

I jumped out of bed as fast my morning fog would allow me. I throw off my pink over sized t-shirt and pulled on my clothes. I am wearing a green tank top that fit my new curves perfectly, while letting down my now blood red, shoulder blade length hair. My 5'7" gives me a more mature persona. I'm still not allowed to wear make up (Damn my brothers for that one.) I don't really need it though, my skin is clear with a few freckles here and there.

My eyes are now a chocolate brown that complements my fiery hair nicely. I put on the pair of black skinny jeans that showed off my shapely legs that I damn well earned from running around after the dream team (but that was a long time ago in fact I don't even see Harry in that way anymore, I grew up.) With the black flip-flops I stole from Hermione Last year.

Making sure I had everything I need I tore out my narrow door, unfortunately I had never had the most coordination and tripped down the stairs Down, Down, Down I go until I fell on something soft…

"Are you alright Ginny?" Harry said with concerned voice

Harry really had grown up over the summer even if I hate to admit it. His hair was still the jet black but had settled down some. His Bright green eyes were now a darker, ricer green. He had grown out of his lanky childish body and now resembled more of a man, standing at a 6'1" in a body you can tell plays a mean game of Quidditch—_no, no, no, no bad Ginny you don't think of him in any other way then a brother._

"Yea I'm fine, you know me can't walk in a straight line. Ha" Along with my new body I now have a new mind, I don't get nerves like I use too, and am able to think quick on my feet (comes in handy when you have six over protective brothers on your ass.) Also my Wesley temper has come in full now.

"GINNY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING!!" Ron screamed. All I could do was let out a long sign. He is so controlling some times.

Ron marched into the living room at his full height. Just like Harry, Ron is now more like a man. He stands at the cruel height of 6'5" He has grown his hair to a little past his chin, like mine has darkened in color but is still brighter. He has grown more muscle tone do to practicing keeper. Unlike me, his eyes are still the blue that Hermione has been writing she missed all summer long to me. There weren't dating… Yet

"Well Ronald I am wearing clothing to cover my body." At this point I could see his nostrils start to flare, and face starting to take on the red that I am so use to, but I was on a roll. "To be more broad, I am wearing whatever I want, so do back off." My patience was wearying thin.

"YOU—"

"Ronald stop pestering your sister and get ready to leave." Yelled Ms. Wesley from the small kitchen. Ron's face was priceless I would have laughed do to the fact that his face now matched the color of his hair, and eyes about to bulge out of his head. He was mad enough I didn't need to press my luck.

"But mom, sh—"

"NO, I don't want to hear it she isn't little any more, and we need to leave now or you all will stay here forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

After a very tear-filled goodbye from mum, we boarded the all too familiar train to Hogwarts, the minute my foot set on the red carpet I was off to find my own compartment. I would say hello to Hermione at the feast.

About five minutes into the ride the compartment door burst open to reveal a very handsome young man with sandy blonde hair, and hazel eyes. His face was in a huge smile that could rip it in two. He was not much taller then me maybe 5'9" or 6'. He was thin but a healthy thin. He was wearing a light red shirt over a pair of baggy, dark blue jeans.

"GINNY." Colin Creevey shouted into the small Hogwarts compartment. He picked me up and engulfed me into a huge hug.

"Colin put me down!" I said with a laugh.

Colin was my best friend and me his. We became friends in first year both over our obsession with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone thought he was some stupid little boy who hid behind his camera, and maybe a little dorky. Since we were both mostly outcasts we would hang out and talk and soon found out that we had a lot in common. He still has his camera but now takes photos of more advanced work. Last year in our fifth he finally told me he was gay I wasn't that surprised do to the fact I caught him looking at Ron a few times.

"Well my dear love-bug you are looking hot as ever how was your summer?" Colin said with a smile.

"It was ok not much happened, Harry came to stay after something happened with his aunt and uncle." He now had a sad look on his face, everyone knows about those horrid people. "But other then that not much, what about you?"

His eyes lit up. "My love-bug you won't believe this my grandpa sent me money and I was able to buy the most amazing camera with a extending lens so now I am able to take pictures of bugs and— what's so funny?" I had started laughing. Sometimes Colin could be such a dork when it came to his camera.

"Beans you are such a freak when it comes to your camera, why don't you just marry it." I started laughing again when he said, " I would but my parents are not THAT easy going."

Right then for the second time the compartment door opened to revel two more people. Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy.

Blaise was a seventh year Slytherin, also one of the most wanted boys in school. He had short Black hair that went perfectly with his olive, clear complication. His eyes are the color of a rich brown. He had refined features, those of a high up aristocrat. His nice lips where pulled up in a smirk.

Like Blaise, Draco was also a seventh year Slytherin, also know has "Slytherin Sex God." His hair is such a soft yellow it looks almost silver. He has full lips that co-exist perfectly with his high strong cheekbones that most girls swoon over. Unfortunately you can't help but look at him when he gives off a rare white teeth smile, but today it was pulled into his trademark smirk. I was always in awestruck at how something so beautiful can be so cruel at times. Then at my horror I saw the Head Boy badge pinned against his Hogwarts uniform. My thoughts were cut short.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A weasel, and her little boyfriend." Draco said but for some reason his stormy blue eyes had some emotion in them that didn't make sense was it… _Jealousy _

As fast as I saw it, it was gone maybe I was imagining it?

"Shut- up ferret I don't see it as any of your business but me and Ginny are friends so back off." Ever since Colin accepted himself, he had became more outspoken and a stronger person altogether.

This time it was Blaise's turn to speak "Well Creevey, I didn't see him talking to you, but then again I never see anyone paying attention to you." He looked him up and Down. "Who would want to?" Colin got a confused look on his face just like me. Blaise's comment wasn't filled with hatred, or malice, but had almost a teasing tone to it.

"What the hell are you two doing in here anyway don't you have other people to bother, or are you so desperate for a live you have to dig into me and Colin's." I spoke with a hard glare on my face. Colin and me started laughing when both Blaise and Malfoy's eyebrows shoot up at the same exact time.

Draco's face when into his cold, mean glare. "She-weasel, I would watch who you mouth off too, The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die isn't here to save your pretty little neck."

Like I said before my temper has come in full, today Malfoy got a good taste. My eye's lost it's usually warmth and I could almost see through the fire in them. My face being to feel like someone set fire to my cheeks.

"Shove-it Ferret! I wont put up with your carp get the HELL Out of here before I Really get angry!" I was breathing heavy, and all I wanted to do was connect my fist with his face.

I was expecting to see Malfoy's face go into a hard, steel glare, but to my surprise he smiled a rare smile and said in a very seductive tone "The weasel has grown a backbone, I can't wait to see more…. A LOT more of you." With one last look he left.

"See you around Creevey." Blaise said with an almost hungry look in his eyes, he left as fast and gracefully as Malfoy.

"Well that was odd." Colin said with a disbelieving voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Eyes at the feast

Once off the train Colin and me started searching for a carriage when a pretty girl started towards us trailing behind was Ron, and Harry. She had brown curly hair that went down her back. Her eyes were a soft brown. She was a few inches shorter then me standing at a petite 5'5" She was wearing her Hogwarts School uniform with the head girl badge pinned proudly on her chest.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione put her slim arms around me as she pulled me into a hug. "I didn't see you on the train I was hoping to say hello." She pulled back to look at me and now I could tell that her skin was a cream color.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Mione, Colin and I just wanted to catch up, How are you?" I asked as I put on a smile, Hermione has always been like an older sister to me, a very know-it-all older sister that I love nonetheless. I couldn't wait for her and Ron to get together, if Ron would pull his head out of his ass.

Her face fell into a more depressed, angry appearance. "Fine, until I found out that Malfoy" she spat the name like a dirty swore word. "Is Head boy, how in the world did that happen, do you think he got his daddy to buy it for him."

"I bet he did." Harry said from behind her. "So, Ginny why didn't you sit with us?"

It was a little weird the way lately Harry has been paying more attention to me. Maybe he realized that that I have gotten over him and it doesn't feel as awkward between us?

"Oh me and Colin got a compartment together, no big deal." I turn to look at Ron who had a suspicious expression on his face.

"You two were alone, for the whole trip." Ron was looking at Colin who had turned his head down to stop from laughing straight into Ron's face, It took every ounce of my self-control to keep from doing the same. If only he know.

I rolled my eyes instead. "Ronald one, me and him are FRIENDS." I was getting feed up with the way he became so big brother over just a boy looking at me. "Second, I can do what I want, when I want, with who I want, it is my life so stop now." He was about to retort when I put the famous Molly glare and that shut him up, with might I add little grace on his part.

After a long carriage ride with me just talking to Colin we finally arrived that the huge, beautiful, stone castle. Where we stared walking toward the Great Hall, The whole way there I could feel something, or someone watching me.

Once there Colin and me went our separate ways from the dream team and sat on the far corner facing the Slytherin table. I couldn't stop myself from looking for a head full of soft, yellow hair. Much to my surprise he wasn't there.

"Who are you looking for love-bug." Colin said from my right. I looked at him and he had a knowing gleam in his eyes. Sometimes he knew too much for his own good.

"Do shut-up Beans, and I saw you earlier looking for a certain black-haired Slytherin." I couldn't help the smile when I saw him put on a half-hearted glare.

"AHEM." Someone behind use cleared their throat in a way that sounded to familiar. We turned around and to our horror they're stood the boys we were looking for, both had a very smug look on their faces. From the looks I presumed that they heard us talk.

"So you too were looking for us were you **my** little-weasel?" Draco's voice matched his face too perfection. I looked over to Blaise and he was looking at Colin with the same expression that he had one the train.

I put on my glare. "No, and I'm not yours you wanker." I looked around and I could see the whole Hall looking at us, Harry and Hermione were holding down Ron who looked to have blown a fuse.

The next thing I know I was being pulled out of my seat by a pair of strong, hard arms, while a soft, sweet tasting lips touched mine. I didn't know what was happing or the fact that Ron, and Harry had the look of murder on their faces all I cared about was his lush lips on mine. I pulled back and looked into his blue, soft eyes. I turned and looked at Colin and saw him in Blaise's arms in the same position with a strong blush.

"You _ARE_ mine red." Draco said with a smug look. "After all I always get what I want."

I didn't know what to do with the whole hall having their mouths hanging open, so I did the first thing that came to mind. Kissed him again with more passion.

When I pulled back the only thing I could say was. "This is going to be a very interesting year." Draco smiled his heart-breaking smile, took my hand and walked out of the hall with Ron screaming the whole way after us.

Yes, a very interesting year indeed.


	2. A Month Later

Disclaimer: Yea I thought I was done but some people said I need some more so… and I don't own harry potter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: A Month Later

"Hello love." Said Draco as he sat next to me by the lake.

I'm sure you're all wondering how that happened well after the Great Hall incident we went up to the Astronomy Town and snogged each other senseless. After we sat there and talked, and we decided to try and see if this could turn into anything.

Today it has been a month exactly.

I smiled when I realized that he was staring at me with a loving, possessive gaze.

"Hi, what have you been up too?" I said as I put my head in the hollow of his pale, soft neck looking out at the dark water.

He really was a nice person, strong and protective over the things he cared about I realized that within a week of dating. I'm not saying that from day one it was like this. No, in fact in the eighth day, Ron came too find him.

_Flashback:_

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!!" Ron was holding Draco by his neck after finding him and I in a very… suggestive embrace.

"RONALD LET HIM GO." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was trying to pull him off but I wasn't as strong as him, especially when he's mad. Harry was just standing there looking at me with betrayal in his eyes.

I pulled out my wand and pointed at Ron, using a spell I learned that would paralyze a person's body until the person who cast it took it off. The second I cast it he stopped moving everything but his head, Draco pulled out from under him and walked over to me.

"Look _Wesley_." He said the name with contempt. "She is my _**girlfriend, **_I wasn't hurting her. Since she is old enough to make her own decisions go away." He finished with a calm voice.

It was Harry's turn to speak. "Pay attention Ferret." He said as he took a step forward. "Don't you even _**think**_ about touching her ever again." At this point I got in front of Draco. Who the hell did he think he was? Telling me who can, and cannot be in my life, He had another thing coming.

I took a menacing step forward. "No you listen Harry Potter" He cringed at my steel voice. " Don't you ever think you can tell him, or me what to do, you lost your chance when you ignored me. So stay out of MY life."

Harry looked like a fish with its mouth hanging open. I took the spell off Ron, grabbed Draco's hand and walked away. Leaving two angry, Hurt boys behind.

_End flashback _

Ron still doesn't like it but he has gotten better, he gave off the odd "you hurt my sister" bit but at least he doesn't try and kill him anymore. I think it had to do with the fact the Hermione talked to him about it. Yes, they're finally together. She was the only one who completely accepted Draco. Harry still doesn't understand, but now he just pretends Draco's not there, instead off constantly glaring at him.

"I saw you come out here and wanted to spend time with you. Unless you don't want me too." He gave off a long sign as he started to get up. I grabbed his hand and pulled me back down.

"No. Stay with me, its so pretty out here." The sun was just below the lake line. It caused it to have multiply colors shining all over the surface. The sky was a mixture of pink, orange, red, and blue.

"Ginny." Draco said with an odd voice.

"Hum." I turned my head to look at him, but my doing so my face was inches from his. He put my smaller head in his large hands and placed a tender kiss on mine. Even after all this time his mouth still makes me weak all over. If I weren't sitting down I would have fallen.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye and whispered the three words I have been dreaming off hearing.

"I love you Ginny Wesley." He said with such softness and meaning my vision became blurry.

" I love you too." I managed to choke out. He smiled that heartbreaking smile and rapped his long, hard arms around my waist.

I don't know how long we sat there but he pulled back after a while.

" We have to go meet Blaise and Colin." I smiled at that.

They like us have been dating for about a little less than a month. At first Colin was pissed about what Blaise did. In Colin's words "How dare he think he can do that to me without permission." After a week of Blaise's constant pursuing Colin gave in and are now very happy together.

He pulled me off the ground and hand in hand we walked back to the castle.


	3. Five Years Today

Disclaimer: Yea I thought I was done but some people said I need some more so… and I don't own harry potter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Five Years today

" There you go a boy and a girl, congratulations." Smiled the pretty female doctor.

I couldn't help but smile as Draco held our baby twins. Our beautiful baby girl was named Amelia Narcissa Malfoy. She had Strawberry blonde hair already poking out of her small head. Her eyes were exactly like mine. Her hands were small and delicate, as were her tiny feet. If you saw her you would say she was Ginny and Draco Malfoy's daughter with no hesitation.

Our son Andrew Draco Malfoy was more like his father already. He had the same blue eyes as Draco. Yellow hair was coming out of his pink head (Which Draco had a fit, saying he had a pink son.) Andrew had my lips, and you could tell would have my cheekbones also.

"Hello, there babies, I'm your daddy." Draco said with compassion as he bobbed them up and down softly. He looked at me and gave a small smile. "I love them already." He said as his voice cracked.

I could feel my eyes start to water. Draco had never really been able to show emotion. I never doubted he loved me though. When I told I was pregnant he was so happy that he took me right there on the floor.

" I can tell." I smiled as he got up with such concentration like he thought he would break them with one wrong move. He walked over to me and placed Amelia in my arms.

About five minutes later the room door opened and in walked all my brothers with Ron's arm around Hermione's 6-month bulge. My father, with my teary eyed mother in his arms. Blaise (who was godfather after much bitching and moaning about it.), and Colin with his hand securely in Blasie's. Harry was out of town so he wasn't there.

"Well where's my godchildren." Said Blasie with a he smile on.

"Are you blind there right there." Said Colinas he rolled his eyes. Blaise turned to look at him with a half-hearted glare.

"Oh, stop you two." Molly, and Hermione said.

"Here pass them around we want t hold them." Ron yelled earning a glare from his wife.

"Ok, but be careful if someone hurts them they deal with me." Draco warned

When various members of our family were holding them, he turned to me and and said.

"You know Red, five years ago today was the first day we said we loved each other."

My eyebrows went up. "You remember that." His eyes softened.

"Of course." He placed my head in his hands and put those lush lips on mine that had first captivated me so long ago.

Those same lips that would be mine to kiss for the rest of our lives.


End file.
